Twice In a Lifetime
Rose is stuck in a Love Triangle between her old boyfriend from St Olaf and Miles meanwhile Sophia moves out to be part of the Partying Lifestyle Plot Dorothy is nervous about Sophia partying as she is staying out too long but she claims that she has to as to stay in the In-Crowd in the Centre. Rose gets a call from Buzz Mueller, an old boyfriend she admits that she dating him and Charlie at the same time, when Buzz left her to tour with the Spike Jones Band and so while she promised to be true, she instead married Charlie as their relationship grew. After Sophia stayed out till 2am partying Dorothy tells her she has to be home at a certain time and Sophia declares she's leaving. Rose returns with Miles and tells him that she's meeting Buzz scrapping their date at the cinema. While Dorothy questions her missing out important things to Miles, Blanche said it's the right thing until the relationship improves, them Buzz comes and clearly Rose is besotted by the old relationship. When Miles calls again Rose tries to lie on the phone, as she dates Buzz again, when she leaves she admits to Buzz that she is dating Miles and so Buzz offers to give to Miles for the rest of the week, however after dinner Rose reveals Buzz wants her to go to Europe with him. Sophia leaves as she has found a roommate giving Dorothy her new address and number. In the middle of night Blanche and Rose talk to Dorothy as Sophia isn't there and Rose is questioning if she should go with Buzz. At Sophia's new apartment Dorothy and Blanche are amazed of the arts everywhere and Blanche is given a tour by Maria the Live in Maid, then Dorothy and Sophia met Malcolm the owner he is over 100 near sighted and confused, Sophia still refuses to give up the partying and so refuses Dorothy's olive branch. Miles confronts Rose and after Buzz comes she tells him to wait on the lanai, Rose tells Miles she's just as unsure of what to do but Miles admits he loves her and he gives her the choice promising to wait for the answer. After hearing that Rose decides not to take Buzz's trip with him, he then offers to return for her again, Rose reminds him he didn't the last time, but when he reminds her that she married and so both made mistakes, Rose tells him to go as she wouldn't regret her marriage to Charlie for anything. When Miles tells Buzz to leave and confronts Rose she likes this dominate self and they hug. Sophia also returns and while Dorothy admits she was wrong to control her mother Sophia admits she was with the wrong people. Guest List Trivia * Douglas Seale was also the magician in Series 4's You Gotta Have Hope. * Sophia moving out story is a copy to Rose's Story in Series 2's Before And After. * Rose would admit to how many boyfriends she had before Charlie in Old Boyfriends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Series 5